yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dododo
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Dododo" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Dododo" (ドドド Dododo) is an archetype of (mostly) viking-themed EARTH monsters used by Yuma Tsukumo from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and manga. All members of this archetype are Warrior monsters, except for the Machine "Dododo Bot". Estilo De Jogo The effects of the monsters, particularly "Dododo Buster", are designed to allow for easy Rank 4 and 6 Xyz Summons. In addition, they all have respectable ATK and DEF on their own, and two of the five members of the archetype excel at dealing with opposing card effects when they attack; "Dododo Bot" cannot be affected by other cards (allowing it to punch through such defenses as "Dimensional Prison" unhindered), while "Dododo Warrior" negates effects that would activate in the Graveyard such as "Necro Gardna". "Dododo Witch" allows you to Special Summon other "Dododo" monsters in either face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. The former can be used to bypass the Summoning restrictions of "Dododo Bot", while the latter can be used to effectively Summon the Level 8 "Dododo Swordsman" and use its effects, letting it destroy two face-up monsters, and potentially turning it into a 3500 ATK beatstick. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Dododo Bot * Dododo Buster * Dododo Driver * Dododo Swordsman * Dododo Warrior * Dododo Witch * Level Eater * Summoner Monk * Treeborn Frog Monstros Xyz * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Gauntlet Shooter * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 39: Utopia * Photon Bounzer * Sword Breaker Magias * Dodododraw * Foolish Burial * Onomatopia * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive Armadilhas Dododo & Gagaga attack Monstros de Efeito * Dododo Swordsman x3 * Dododo Witch x3 * Swordsman of Revealing Light x3 * Gagaga Gardna x3 * Gagaga Magician x3 * Goblindbergh * Photon Thrasher x2 * Summoner Monk x2 * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning Monstros Xyz * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand x2 * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Gagaga Cowboy * Heroic Champion - Excalibur x2 * Diamond Dire Wolf * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number C39: Utopia Ray V * Lavalval Chain * Comics Hero King Arthur * Photon Papilloperative * Blade Armor Ninja Magias * Monster Reborn * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * Dark Hole * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive x2 * Gagagarevenge * Trade-In x3 * Magnum Shield x2 * Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force Armadilhas * Burst Rebirth * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Call of the Haunted Categoria:Arquétipos